


Soulmate AU

by FanficIsLove



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Comedy, Confession, F/M, First Kiss, Gay, Love, M/M, Party, Romance, Soulmate AU, it's mostly just smornby, sort of, unestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficIsLove/pseuds/FanficIsLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross is infatuated (not in love, or at least that's what he says) with Alex. But the sentence on his arm sounds nothing like him, (or at least that's what he thinks).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmate AU

Lewis’ party was going well, with Ross, Smith and Trott all sat together on Lewis’ couch, occasionally sipping their drinks between easy banter. Besides Trott sat Duncan and Kim, chattering away and laughing on their own, separate from the Hat Films crew. The party so far had been alright, with only a few drunken pranks being played, ending in no serious injuries. As he looked around the room, Ross noticed all of his co-workers deep in either thought or conversation and with no one alone. That was something, at least.

Brought back from his reverie by a warm hand on his knee, his eyes fell back to his best friends. Smith’s touch felt like a power socket that Ross couldn’t help but put his finger into, sending a volt of electricity straight up Ross’ spine and making him fully alert all of a sudden.

“Alright, mate?” Smith asked. Ross nodded, drinking his preferred choice of drink: gin.

He nodded and, thankfully, their discussion continued without any more disturbances involving Ross. Trott cracked a joke that had Smith almost on the floor with amusement, tears welling up in his eyes.

It was nice seeing his friend like this, Ross thought. Though his outward appearance was extroverted and outgoing, Smith really was quite the contrary. When not being recorded, he tended to keep to himself and made sure he was always busy doing something other than making himself the centre of attention and being rowdy – rarely ever was he found in the middle of trouble.

Once more, Ross was towed back from his daydream by a squeeze from Smith’s hand that had not moved from his leg since originally being placed there. Jumping, Ross tried to play his freak-out off as just a spasm. Trott gave him a knowing look.

“Yeah, just a bit lost in my own head, sorry.” Ross blurted, cursing himself under his breath for such a rookie mistake.

Ross had had feelings for Smith for a while. Not just any feelings, mind; stronger, much more developed feelings than he had ever had for any of his friends, including Trott of whom he had known for what seemed like a lifetime. There was no way it was love or anything of the sort and he knew that well, but something drew Ross closer to Smith than any of his other co-workers. Originally, he had thought it was simply a phase of a new friendship – adoration, of a sort. When these feelings grew out of his control, he knew he was in trouble. So, instead of addressing them like an intelligent human being, he decided to bury them. Deep, deep in his soul until they broke free (which, Ross hoped, would be a long time away) with a mind of their own and took Smith in their grasp. Then, he had no idea what he would do, but he figured he would improvise.

Plus, the words on his arm sounded nothing like Smith. The words, he had learned when he was very young, were a quote of something your soulmate would eventually say to you. And, when this happened, they would itch and burn like a motherfucker, fading from your skin forever. Most everyone had different words and the majority of people hid them beneath layers upon layers of clothing, so that no one could read them; not unless you wanted them to, that is. Both Smith and Ross hid theirs under masses of hoodies and long-sleeved shirts, whereas Trott had always showed his proudly. Though, Ross thought, his words were rather beautiful. Before they seared off, Ross remembered they read, _‘Do you ever think about, you know… us? Together; forever._ ’ In all honesty, Ross envied Trott for finding his soulmate so much earlier than him. Trott’s soulmate was his long-time girlfriend, Katie. The girl with the head and heart of fire, Trott referred to her as back in Uni. In jest, Ross called Smith the same, their true meaning underlying, buried under his tone of amusement. The sudden urge to check his own sentence buried itself in his mind, but he quickly discarded it. He didn’t need any of that embarrassment at the moment.

Rather, he tuned back in with the debate his friends seemed to be having.

“…would totally win in a fight.” Smith’s arms flopped to his sides in frustration as he turned to Ross for a third opinion, “Mate, tell him Yoshi would beat Kirby’s ass.”

Ross pondered for a moment. He gave up, giving in to the fit of giggles he held back and they waited politely for a moment for him to finish and give his opinion. About a minute later, he finally breathed and answered, “Yoshi would totally win, Trott.”

“HA!” Smith near enough sprang from his seat in his childlike excitement, “Eat that, you Kirby-enabler!”

Out of the blue, Ross’ arm prickled like he was being stung by a thousand killer bees at once. He yelped and clutched at his arm, receiving both a concerned look from Smith and a smug look from Trott. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly; unfortunately finding it did nothing for the pain.

“Ross? You alright?” Smith reached out for Ross, grasping his arm where Ross’ hands weren’t. Trott could be heard snickering from behind Smith, but Ross barely cared to notice.

“Can we go outside?” Ross asked, loosening his hold on his arm as the pain subsided. Confused, Smith only nodded and led them to Lewis’ small balcony, separated from the inside by a thick, cream curtain.

As soon as the door fell shut, Ross was on Smith. He pushed him against the pane and kissed him on the mouth sloppily, but Smith didn’t seem to mind. In fact, Smith seemed more in shock than anything. And so, when Ross pulled away, he said nothing.

Ross broke the silence with an odd request, “Slap me.”

Smith’s eyes widened more than Ross had ever seen them as he violently shook his head, “No.”

“Slap me.” Ross barked, sounding increasingly more like an order.

“Ross, I’m not going to-“Smith started, unable to finish due to Ross cutting him off.

“If you cared about me, you’d slap me.” Ross’ words seemed to elicit a loud groan from Smith, making the taller man lean back against the wall for support.

Smith’s hand instantly went to his forearm; where his words were. In his stupor, he failed to connect the dots. However, Ross’ head was completely clear, and he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

Could they really be… _soulmates?_ That was only something that happened in Ross’ wildest dreams, and even then he was brought back by a punch to the face from reality, and what he thought was a fact that Smith was straight.

Finally, Smith arose to his full height again and checked his arm. There were, Ross noticed, no longer any words. Smith’s eyes met his own, cerulean meeting ashy-grey with an emotion neither of them had experienced before. Both men were at a loss for words, so Ross opted for the easier option of rolling up his long sleeve and revealing a newly-smooth arm. Smith’s face broke into a wide grin and he took Ross into his arms, holding him tight as though he might disappear if he didn’t.

“Thank god.” Smith’s words tickled Ross’ neck. Well, that was what he told himself as an excuse for his sudden vibrant blush.

“Why?” Ross asked.

“I was thinking I was going to get in a domestic, mate.” Smith chuckled at his own joke, “Oh and I’m glad it was you.”

Ross responded by tucking his head further into the junction of Smith’s neck, inhaling the intoxicating cologne the auburn haired man wore. Ross felt like he was in a dream.

All too soon, Smith pulled away and looked Ross in the eye, a gleam of something new shining in the orbs.

“Smith?” Ross said, unnecessarily timidly.

“Mhm?” Smith hummed happily.

“Are we going to tell Trott?” Ross voiced.

Smith laughed loudly, pearly teeth showing in his uncontrollable grin, “Mate, I think he knew before we did.”


End file.
